Talk:Top Aurors Squad
Candidate for deletion tag: So... ANYONE can put ANY article up for deletion, but lest you have a majority vote, you can't remove it, regardless of whether the article in question has no reason to be tagged with it? .... Makes sense... Ninclow (talk) 18:06, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, anyone can put up an article for deletion. Please read the delete tag and discuss at Category talk:Candidates for deletion. As you are saying that there is a reference for it, perhaps if you added to the page that would help --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:09, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :I wish one could put up unnecessary deletion tags for deletion... :I know it appeared in the New York City Ghost because of the page for said newspaper. I didn't find the image, but I knew there was one on which it appeared, seen as how the page said so and people seldom puts stuff invented in their own head on the articles here. Also... I don't know how to put in references in articles. Only ever edited informaton before. ^^' Ninclow (talk) 18:34, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::You put in references by adding info between tags. For images you put in with the name of the file. Obviously, with a proper reference the delete tag is unnecessary. Hope that helps --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:42, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you. :-) ::I'd still argue that the tag is uncecessary, seen as whether or not the information can actually be traced back to canon or not should trumph if people adds a link to it or whatever. Ignorance is not the same as invalidity. I mean, if someone added a page for that secret operation the Ministry of Magic put Newt on at the Eastern Front during WW1, and this was new to me but I saw no source, I'd either ask for information where to find a source confirming it, or I'd look it up myself. Ninclow (talk) 18:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::As has been stated before, it is up the person (or page) making the claim to back it up with evidence. If the page does not have references to support the claims it is making, it needs to be improved or deleted (as the delete tag says). In this case, the provided reference did not support the claims. The page needs to stand on its own, not just assumed that there is evidence out there somewhere if someone looks hard enough. All this run-around can be avoided by adding proper references when adding information. --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:22, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::: I have looked through every New York Ghost paper I can find and I haven't found any mention of the Top Aurors Squad. I know it is a long shot, but do you remember any of the other headlines on the page or where you found the picture? As Ironyak said, when someone makes a page, they have to try and put a reference of some kind on it, even if it is just a link as someone else can clean that up and put the reference in properly. As long as it is there in some form, we can avoid situations like this. -- Kates39 (talk) 19:29, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::I believe the mention of a Top Aurors Squad comes from here, in which a headline reads "Undercover AURORS called to City Hall - Top Aurors Squad Apparated at City Hall to Investigate". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:30, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::I realized I was wrong about the squad - as in that it was a spesific squad as opposed to a squad. I read in the script that when Madam Picquery saw the map as the aura of the Obscurus lit up the map, and she was "surrounded by top Aurors", making me think that you have Aurors of various ranks (Captain, commander, chief, ect) working at the Auror Divisions are somewhat akin to Hit Wizards, at least in day-to-day work if not in training (which judging by their title of Aurors might be more advanced), while the 'Investigative Team' (which is indeed capitalized in the script) at the Major Investigation Department are the the crème de la crème of the American Aurors, being classified as "top" Aurors because they are top notch and/or top ranking. Ninclow (talk) 22:47, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Seth found the reference here. The text has been extracted on The New York Ghost as well. All's good - I've removed the delete tag and added notes to explain. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:06, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : Isn't it possible that the paper wasn't referring to an actual unit of that name at MACUSA, but rather making a headline statement about how a squad of top Aurors had apparated to the place? -- GinnyWeasleyisthebest1 (talk) 23:14, May 8, 2017 (UTC) : That was what I concluded too, after re-reading parts of the original script and decided I had put too much weight on the newspaper article to properly see the big picture. Ninclow (talk) 23:33, May 8, 2017 (UTC)